


Mourning

by superheroine



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Jane died, Sad, but from old age, loki and jane friendship, thor and jane friendship, thor is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superheroine/pseuds/superheroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane was old, when she passed. Loki comforts his brother after he finds out, and mourns himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this piece: http://gorechick.deviantart.com/art/I-m-here-for-you-260492112

From the moment Thor landed, Loki could tell that something was terribly, terribly wrong. Thor's usual graceful landing had turned into a shocked stumble, and Thor seemed... off-balance.

Loki steadily made his way to the courtyard to meet him. When something had Thor this upset, trickery never crossed his mind.

* * *

"She's dead."

Loki stopped in his tracks. He knew who he meant; who else could it be? "How?" 

"She was just too old. I should have noticed, I should have gone to see her more-"

"To do what, Thor? She was of Midgard; they live much shorter lives than we do. Even you cannot cure old age."

Thor crumpled at his brother's feet, sobbing, and Loki knelt down and held him. Even if they hadn't had a romantic relationship, Thor and Jane had remained close until the end, and it was always hard to lose someone.

"I'm sorry, Thor."

Later, after he had calmed down some: "I need to go back. For the funeral."

"I know."

"I can't... Not alone. Will you come?"

"Of course." Because over time, Jane had become precious to him too, as they both knew. Jane Foster had been a good woman.

"Thank you, brother."

And Loki's tears spilled as well.

 


End file.
